


The Dish and the Spoon

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Bisexual Erasure, M/M, Written in 2002, Yikes, because I apparently did not know what bisexuality was in 2002, for the lolz, icluding in the summary where I spell Maureen's name wrong, original disclaimers and typos left intact, she was and always has been my favorite character!!, that's just how slash was done back then, throwing Mimi under the bus, you have to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-20
Updated: 2002-02-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: My first ever attempt at Rent Fic, or slash. The Roger/Mark relationship from the point of veiw of Muareen.





	The Dish and the Spoon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT. But I *DO* own this nifty speck of blue lint that I found in my pocket! Anybody want to see?

 **Notes:** This is my first ever attempt at RENT fic, so please review and be kind. This is also my first attempt at slash of any kind. Usually I'm perfectly content with Roger and Mimi. I just got this idea and couldn't ignore it. Maureen's point of view.

\----------------------

I'm glad I left Mark. Well, yeah, off course I'm glad I left Mark. He was a nice guy and all, just not for me, and I got Joanne out of the deal. I guess we just weren't meant for each other. We weren't soul mates and all that crap. We... well... we swing pretty much in the same direction so to speak, and not towards each other.

I've seen the way he looks at Roger. The poor boy is head over feet in love! I notice these kinds of things. I think Roger feels pretty much the same way about him. I mean, yeah, Roger is with Mimi. She's a sweet girl. She loves him; he loves her. But honestly, this isn't the Barney The Dinosaur show, and things aren't that simple.

Mark and Roger are the dish and the spoon. They were made for each other. I've always known that. I don't quite know where Mimi fits into the equation. I guess she's a fork or... no, she's a knife. I nice, sharp knife to cut Mark and Roger apart. God, I'm starting to sound like I hate the girl. Like I said before, she's sweet. She got Roger out of his rut, and I'm proud of her for that.

One of these days though, Roger and Mark will finally realize what's going on. They'll leave the table, and elope. And believe me, they won't need any forks, or knives, or whatever else to do that. It'll be just the dish and the spoon, together like they should be. They just have to take that leap of faith. And, believe me, when they jump over the moon, Mimi won't be there with them.


End file.
